Is it fair?
by Kyuubi'sAni
Summary: Naruto's daily life consists of beatings from his father and the villagers and the ignorance of his friends. He can't take it anymore; he has to end it soon.


Is it fair?

Disclaimer" Do not own naruto

Sorry about the spelling I made it on my phone. I have sort of a writers block for my other story The only friend and family I have, either way please tell me if you liked this. My other story should be updated soon.

Naruto once again stood there getting criticized by his father. It was a daily occurrence really; he never really knew why it happened everyday. All he really knew was when his father would come home drunk he better steer clear of him until he passed out, but that really never worked because he would always find him, always. They sometimes had a good few days and then revert back to 'normal' of one could call this normal.

It began when he was three; it started as a timeout, then it turned to beating every chance he got. Once the daily beating was over he would send Naruto to his room and would then call him later to come and watch t.v and act as if it never happened. Naruto wasn't fooled, he knew humans where evil in every way. He knew why the villagers hated him, heck they also beat him when they had the opportunity. He knew ohh he knew, but he couldn't be mad at his tenant. His tenant was the only one who cared for him, even if his voice did sound menacing but it barely fazed him.

His mother was still alive, quite shockingly to everyone. Everytime the beatings occurred she hugged him before being sent to his room and would say that he didn't have to go through this much longer, that they will soon leave his father. At first he believed her, but as they years went by those words were sent to hell

He always had a smile plastered on his face. It fooled his friends quite easily, they would never know how he was an emotionless husk now, just going through daily life.

Naruto is 16 now 'life' has not changed one bit; sure he was chunnin now, but nothing changed because of it.

Arriving home from a 2 month mission he was greeted with a punch to the face. He fell to the floor and just took what he expected next to happen. What really destroyed the very little hope he had was when in the midst of the pummeling he turned and caught a glimpse of his 'mother'...smiling sadistically at him. He turned back and let the beating continue. Nearing the end Minato threw him outside the house and yelled at him to never come back. Naruto stumbled getting up and limped down the street. He had no one to rely on and so he made his way to his safety home in The Forest of Death. There he had a small hut he made long ago to escape from everything. He walked inside and laid down on his side and slowly closed his eyes.

Naruto appeared in front of the cage that housed Kuruma. Ever since he was small they had gotten along well; Kuruma never asked what was wrong since he saw everything through Naruto's eyes. He thought about asking him to tell him what was wrong, just for the boy to let it all out. Naruto looked up at Kuruma, eyes dull and devoid of life. He stood in only shorts, his feet deep in water. His body was marked with scars ranging from small to deep and highly noticeable. He looked down and looked at his body in the pools reflection. His emotionless stare piercing deep into his reflection.

"..K..Kit.." Kuruma could not help but grow teary. He could no longer hold in the pain and deep sadness he held for the boy. The boy he thought as his own. Naruto dropped his hands to his sides and stared at the fox once again in that same stare he gave everyone stare. Kuruma could not help but grow worried and afraid of what was going to happen when his boy gave him a small smile and tears slowly falling down his face.

"Nee..Kuruma...I'm tired... really tired...I shouldn't be tired right...there is no reason..to..right?" He said his voice cracking and tears falling down faster and faster down his whiskered face.

"Kit, come here" Kuruma said forming a space for Naruto to fall and sleep in.

"No Kuruma..it's ok..I've figure out a way to finally be happy and sleep... forever.. but not before I do something first"

Kurama's eyes grew wide in realization. Naruto ran to the cage seal and ripped it off, making the bars disintegrate immediately. He stopped in front of Kuruma and stared with with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Thank you for everything...Oto...san" His face contorted with deep sadness, his lips and whole body trembling violently. He formed a few hand signs and Kuruma was transported far away to a field.

Appearing at the field Kuruma let out a horrible and sad howl. He lost his only son and he had no way of reaching him before it was too late.

Back at the hut Naruto sat up. With Kuruma no longer being able to heal him he grabbed a kunai from his pockets and held it in his hands. He admired to weapons fine detail and elegant wrapped cloth on the handle. Its fine point able to pierce anything he wanted, just what he wanted too.

He held the kunai in both hands and rammed it deep into his heart. He did not sputter nor gag. His hands dropped and he laid onto his back again. A single tear fell down his eye before he closed them for good. Nobody would miss him, he knew that much. He was happy for the first time in his life that his adoptive father was free and that he was granted...eternal rest.


End file.
